


Around You

by Kinthinia



Series: Love You Fear [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stand, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinthinia/pseuds/Kinthinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My friend The-Romanian-Winter-Soldier wrote this and I proceeded to edit and polish it up, so it's not really either one of us's styles. </p><p>The conclusion to this will be included in Keep Me Dreaming's final chapter. </p><p>Song for this fic:<br/>Around You -Ingrid Michaelson</p>
    </blockquote>





	Around You

**Author's Note:**

> My friend The-Romanian-Winter-Soldier wrote this and I proceeded to edit and polish it up, so it's not really either one of us's styles. 
> 
> The conclusion to this will be included in Keep Me Dreaming's final chapter. 
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> Around You -Ingrid Michaelson

Steve took a drink of his beer, his back to the bar as he watched Sam and Natasha bicker back and forth about their choices in beer. Sam was drinking a Smirnoff Light, much to Natasha's disapproval. Natasha was insisting that her choice was better and Sam was trying to disagree with her. It wasn't easy for him to do and by far, obvious that he was already losing. Steve sighed, rolling his eyes as he tuned out their conversation, taking a swig of his own drink. Over the loud chatter, he distantly heard the bell jingle as a new customer walked in, heavy footsteps thumping as he made his way to the bar. Natasha stopped speaking abruptly, tracking the newcomer as they made their way up to the bar. Slowly, she grinned and turned back to Steve, a smirk pulling at her lips as her eyes glinted mischievously. 

"I dare you to go over to tall, dark and handsome and ask to suck his dick," Natasha said smoothly, motioning to the guy standing at the bar. 

Sam snorted loudly, beer shooting out of his nose as he tried to turn away, unfortunately splattering it onto the floor next to Natasha's shoes. Her brand new, suede boots. She had been bragging about them just earlier that week. Sam shrunk back in his seat unable to escape the glare Natasha directed at him. 

"No way." Steve said, turning to look at the guy at the bar, barely much of a glance at him for a few seconds before Natasha kicked his leg demandingly. 

"Oh come on, don't tell me Captain America is afraid to hit on some guy in a bar," she drawled, arching an elegant brow. "Are yousure you're not ninety-five and dead?" Natasha goaded, knowing full well that Steve would cave if she harassed him enough. "I was your last kiss wasn't I? It's okay Steve, you can move on, I really don't like you that way. Tall, dark and handsome over there would be the perfect opportunity." 

"I'm tall, dark and handsome," Sam slurred interrupting Natasha in her goading. "I'm literally dark!" he added before taking another drink of his beer. 

"But you're mine," Natasha replied, patting Sam's knee before turning her attention to Steve. "Steve, do you want me to tell everyone you were too afraid to hit on a guy in a bar, that the man who can jump out of a plane without a parachute, was scared to flirt with someone?" 

"Alright," Steve sighed in defeat, setting his beer bottle down with more force than necessary as he stood up. 

The bar was packed, people pressed together and dancing between tables drunkenly. Experienced enough with the bar crowds that Bucky had often dragged Steve to, he didn't bother using politeness as he squeezed past the throngs of moving bodies. Keeping an eye on the mystery man's back was much harder as a couple of college aged kids stumbled in front of him, laughing and patting each other on the backs. Steve ducked around them, slipping past them with the ease that only someone who was once the smallest in any given room could have. 

"Oh my god! Are you Captain America?!" squealed a young woman as she stepped directly into Steve's path, practically bouncing in place. She looked up at him, stepping into his personal space as she waited for his answer. 

Steve gaped at her outfit. It was something Natasha wouldn't have been caught wearing even for a seduction mission. Her shirt was skin-tight and obviously see through, a shawl was draped over her shoulders, was the only material that covered anything. And it did not cover much. Her short-shorts weren't that uncommon, he realized, but with the high heels and her stance, it left little to the imagination. She couldn't have been more than eighteen –where were her parents? How did they let this tiny, young thing into a bar? A bar full of drunken college men who were less morally upstanding than they could have been in their right minds. She was practically under-aged, certainly under-dressed and was definitely here under-aged. 

Honestly, Steve was perfectly fine with what modern day women wore. Women were entitled to wear whatever they wanted and if the world was a better place, men wouldn't prey on them. But given the current state of affairs, there was no way to keep this girl safe. Maybe she could have taken care of herself, but given the way her cheeks were flushed, her body swaying –not in time with the music –and her breath smelled heavily of liquor, Steve was reasonably sure she could use a hand. 

"I-I am," Steve answered. "What's your name?" He asked as he removed his sweater draping it around her shoulders, frowning as the added weight of his sweater left her staggering slightly. "Are you alright?" 

"I'm amazing! The most awesomest Sasha you'll ever meet," she slurred, grinning at him flirtatiously. 

She pressed against him, her hands on his stomach. "Whoa, whoa," Steve interrupted, laughing uncomfortably as he caught her hands in one of his and took a step back. "I think it might be time for you to go home, let me call you a cab," Steve said, leading her out of the bar to call her a cab. 

Natasha forced her way through the crowd as she followed Steve and Sasha out of the bar. "Steve, that is not the guy at the bar!" She hissed, pausing as she caught sight of the young woman. "And isn't she a little young for you?" 

"She is too intoxicated to be here Natasha. I'm calling her a taxi so she can get home safe," Steve explained, as he tried to hail a taxi. 

"I'll take care of her, you go." Natasha sighed as she carefully pulled Sasha away from Steve. "Get going Cap, he's not going to be there all night." 

Steve sighed and returned to the bar, looking for the Mystery Man as he entered. No one had moved, but the college guys from earlier were cheering on a friend as he took shot after shot. Steve once again began to make his way to the bar, his heart beat accelerating the closer he got. But there was no backing out of this. If he didn't do it, Natasha would have no qualms about sharing the story with Clint and Tony. Neither of who knew how to leave a touchy subject well enough alone. Let alone the fact that both of them were known ladies' men and it didn't matter what Natasha said, the end result would be that Clint and Tony dragged Steve out to pick up dames. He didn't want anything to do with that –man or woman, if he wanted to go out with someone, he would and could do it on his own. The only problem was that the two people he wanted most were currently unavailable. 

"Excuse me, but couldIsuckyourdick, buy you a drink?" Steve hurriedly said, looking anywhere but at the guy. He could feel the blush spread up from his chest until his entire face was flaming red. 

"Gee, Steve I don't know… You've grown so bold in seventy years. I guess being frozen really changes a guy. I mean, I should know after all," Bucky said teasingly, as he turned to look at Steve with a smirk. He leaned back against the bar, eyeing Steve up and down. "You used to have to have more than a beer to even suggest the idea. I see Natasha has been a bad influence." 

Steve stared at Bucky in genuine surprise. "B-Bucky?" He gasped, reaching out to touch his arm. "I-It's been months… where've you been, I've been looking for you..." Steve withdrew his hand just before he touched Bucky, clearly uncertain about the state of their friendship after the events that had transpired. 

"I've been around, clearly not as around as you have been though," Bucky replied, chuckling as he gazed at Steve."Now about that blow job…" Bucky winked, but the way he adjusted his weight gave away his uncertainty. 

And it was in the way that he was gazing at Steve that told him much of what he needed to know; that Bucky was hungry to know he was alive and well, that the situation between them was strained and tense but Bucky was still _here_. Here. Right in front of Steve. 

"Natasha dared me! She coerced me into it, I swear!" Steve replied in a fluster, his face becoming impossibly redder the longer he stared at Bucky. 

Bucky was beautiful. He had always been and would always be. After so long of thinking he was dead and then finding out he was alive only to lose him again. Steve had spent months looking for Bucky after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D, getting help from Natasha, when she was available, and Sam. He was always, what seemed to be, two steps behind Bucky. He could take a sign. Even if it took him months to realize that Bucky… Bucky didn't want to be found. So Steve backed off long before the trail had gone cold and returned to New York, to Tony and his plans about world peace. 

"N-not that I would have any problem with it, I mean it would be like… before," he swallowed hard, forcing himself to meet Bucky's gaze. 

Steve had never told anyone before. What his relationship with Bucky had been before the war. Sure they were best friends but they were so much more than that. The term nowadays might have been friends with benefits, but back then, it hadn't been safe. Not for them or anyone else. And to maintain a degree of safety, Bucky had to ask out the dames and make social appearances. There were expectations for a man of his rank, his handsomeness. Steve didn't have those expectations. Everyone knew that for a dame to go out with him, it would be a miracle. 

"Maybe we should go back to yours…" Bucky replied, his voice deepening. 

He noted the college students on their phones and the girls standing a few feet to their right, discreetly taking selfies. Well as discreet as they could be when their phones were continually flashing. If they managed to get out of here before someone realized who they were, it would be the best luck Steve had ever had, really. Bucky being alive after all these years was hardly luck considering the torture and brainwashing he went through, but Steve was still more grateful than he could ever express at the fact that Bucky was alive. 

Bucky leaned in closer, casually adjusting Steve's shirt. "Before we have an audience," he murmured, his lips ghosting against Steve's ear, enjoying the shudder it sent through Steve. 

Steve grinned, leading Bucky out of the bar, not bothering to glance back at either Sam or Natasha. He had better things to do with his time. Also, it didn't escape his notice the heavy sigh Sam gave as he got to his feet and pulled a hundred dollar bill out. Of course Natasha had a bet going on him. Clint and Tony had probably been in on it too. But there was Bucky. Steve smiled to himself as Bucky hailed a cab, taking the opportunity to press a light kiss to his cheek. Seventy years ago, they could have gone to jail for that. 

"I came back for you," Bucky stated, shifting his weight so that their arms were lightly touching. "It's… not easy for me," he added as he opened the door to the cab for Steve. 

Steve ducked into the cab, sliding over to make room for Bucky as he recited his address to the cabbie. He smiled as Bucky got in, immediately taking his hand in his own and lacing their fingers. "I looked for you, but you probably already knew that, I couldn't let you go when I knew I had you back. Had you back in a time where our relationship is seen as normal…" he murmured, occupying himself with Bucky's hand in his own. 

He was still afraid to look at Bucky. To see rejection or worse. And what would the world even say if they knew that the famous Steve Rogers was scared of getting his heart broken? It was easier, before. When he was trying to adjust to the new world, when women were around to help him adjust. Things between him and his last almost-partner had ended amicably, but they had never gone further than a kiss. It didn't feel right to string her along when he couldn't promise more than a handful of dates. He had still been grieving Peggy and Bucky. 

"I couldn't see you, not when I didn't remember you. Not after I hurt you," Bucky said as he reached over with his free hand, tilting Steve's face up. He lightly pressed his lips against Steve's, tentative after so long apart. 

Steve kissed Bucky back in surprise, caressing the back of Bucky's neck in an attempt to pull him closer and keep him from pulling away. 

The cabbie cleared his throat loudly, "We're here." He muttered gruffly. "This ride's free Cap, have a nice night," he added. 

Steve pulled back, flustered, thanking the cabbie before getting out followed closely by Bucky. He kept his grip on Bucky's hand as he led him up the stairs to his apartment, pausing to search for his key. Steve froze when Bucky's arms wrapped around his middle, lightly peppering kisses along the back of his neck. 

"Can't wait Buck?" he asked, voice husky. 

"Well you don't keep your key under a rock anymore so we might be out here for a while," Bucky teased. 

He sucked a mark onto Steve's neck, which was not helping Steve locate his key. At all. Steve bit his lip, feeling a hot blush climb up his neck as he fumbled for his key. The dull metal pressed against his fingers and he grabbed them, shuddering as Bucky pulled back, eyes tracing what was no doubt going to be a spectacular bruise tomorrow. Bucky nuzzled the side of Steve's neck and it was an effort for Steve to get the key out of his pocket and into the lock; he didn't want to waste a minute with Bucky, but he also wanted to move things along. Bucky released him, shifting to the side so they could both get inside and Steve wanted nothing more than to have Bucky's arms around him again. 

Steve made his way into the apartment, heading directly for the bedroom. Barely bothering to stop and tell Bucky to lock the door before disappearing through his bedroom door. He kicked his shoes off, debating undressing before Bucky made it to his room.Bucky followed Steve after locking the door, shrugging out of his jacket along the way. He paused at the doorway to Steve's bedroom, watching as Steve tugged the blanket down for them. 

"I'm surprised, before you used to insist on undressing yourself, do I get to do it this time?" Bucky asked, finally entering the bedroom, reaching for Steve. There was a familiar gleam to his eye, like he was already undressing Steve. 

"That's because if I did it myself I couldn't tell you to stop or change my mind," Steve murmured as he stepped closer to Bucky, pressed against him. 

He leaned down the few inches that separated them, kissing Bucky deeply, like he was afraid if he didn't Bucky would disappear again. He let out a low hum of approval when Bucky responded with an equal amount of desperation and enthusiasm. Bucky lightly bit down on Steve's lip his hands sliding under his shirt, the fabric bunching as his hands slid further and further up Steve's torso. 

Steve pulled back long enough for Bucky to pull his shirt off before dragging him back into a heated kiss, his fingers working on undoing Bucky's belt fully intending on keeping his promise. Steve tugged Bucky's belt from the loops of his jeans, letting it fall out of his hand when it was free before working on the button. 

"Whoa, slow down there cowboy," Bucky murmured as he pulled back, suddenly nervous. "Y-you haven't seen the scars… and I want to make sure you know that it's not your fault. If you had jumped off that train you would have been captured by Hydra too. Keep that in mind." He took a deep breath before sliding his own shirt off revealing in its entirety his metal arm and the scars from where it connected to his torso. Not to mention the other myriad of scar tissue from memories he had long forgotten or repressed. 

Steve reached out, lightly tracing the scaring around the sight of the connection. "I'm always going to blame myself in some way, Buck, you were everything to me and I could have saved you or at the very least died knowing I tried." 

He glanced at Bucky then, earnest and bittersweet, leading Bucky to the bed. Instead, he died like a hero. But one of the few people who mattered more than anything to him, he let him die and he never even tried to save him. He could have tried harder, reached further, dove after him. He would have survived. But the world needed him –without Steve, where would they be now? 

"I knew you tried, I saw you," Bucky said, grabbing Steve's chin, turning until they were facing each other. "I never doubted that you tried. But you saved the world. And if you had come after me –we wouldn't be here now. So I don't regret it. And you shouldn't either." 

With that, Bucky flopped back on the bed, his legs spread. He was smirking and relaxed, wiggling his toes. Steve laughed at the familiar image it was; of Bucky coming back from work, of Bucky being himself when things were simpler. It hadn't felt quite that simple at the time. 

Bucky lay on the bed, watching as Steve finally removed his own pants before kneeling on the bed between his legs. "If you had died I would have found a way to bring you back and kill you again. I'm not worth losing your life over Steve," he muttered refusing to meet Steve's gaze as the words left his mouth. He shuddered lightly when Steve kissed his abs. 

"You're worth everything Bucky, you always have been. You were all I had left in the world." 

Steve kissed down to the waist band of Bucky's boxers, willing to do anything to prove to Bucky just how much he loved him. How much he would give for Bucky to understand just how much he loved him. In their time, Steve could never tell him but now he could, he could say anything he wanted. It was safe. Safer, at least. He slowly worked Bucky's boxers down his thighs and off, his sight zeroing in on the sight of Bucky's member fully erect. 

"I love you." Bucky mumbled his face hidden by his metal arm, the arm doing nothing to block the full body blush that rushed over him. He gasped lightly when Steve ran his tongue over the head of Bucky's member, the gasp turning into a groan when Steve took him into his mouth. 

Steve pulled back as he swallowed, proud that even after so long he still knew exactly how Bucky liked it. He licked his lips, smirking at the look of lust in Bucky's eyes as they followed the movement of his tongue. Steve shifted, shimmying out of his underwear before lying beside Bucky. 

Bucky reached over, slowly stroking Steve to orgasm as he watched. He chuckled as Steve yawned shortly after they cleaned up, "I guess even Super Soldier Serum can't change that," he teased as he cuddled Steve, wrapping his arms around him. 

"Shut up, jerk," Steve grumbled, snuggling into Bucky as he started to doze off. Steve glanced at him contently, smiling fondly. Bucky was more than halfway asleep, his head drooping down, mostly on Steve's shoulder. "I love you," Steve said faintly, curling his hand around Bucky's. 

Steve drifted off slowly, listening to Bucky's even breathing. It was achingly familiar. It felt so good to be wrapped up next to the person he had been in love with for as long as he could remember. Back then, things wouldn't have worked out between them. Couldn't have. It was the soundest he had slept since he woke up here, in this strange world, seventy years in the future. But, when Steve woke up, Bucky was gone. Long gone. His side of the bed was empty and cold; Steve's arms curled around a pillow. Almost like a dream. Steve sat up slowly, cold dread settling in his stomach as he lifted the pillow and searched the room for a sign, any trace of proof that Bucky had been here last night. There was nothing. No note, no number. James Buchanan Barnes had taken everything Steve offered before vanishing into the wind, like he had never even been there. Just a trace of rough aftershave, rumpled sheets and the heady scent of sex curling around the bedroom. It was suffocating. 

Steve could take a hint. Or two. But he couldn't have read the situation wrong, couldn't have misunderstood it this badly. It just. It just wasn't possible. Steve threw on a pair of sweat pants, shuffling into the kitchen hopefully. Of course, Buck wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere. He came and went of his own accord. And he would be taking Steve's heart with him. Steve sat down heavily, turning his cell phone over in his hands. 

He shook his head, inhaling slowly. Bucky had a right to sort things out on his own but… He had come to New York. Bucky had known long before Steve got to the bar that Steve was there. If Bucky hadn't wanted to deal with Steve, he would have left long before then. So why leave? They hadn't done anything new, or different, really. It was… Maybe it was just too much? Too much memory? Or had someone else woken up next to him and decided to leave? Steve winced at the thought. No, no, he would have sensed if it wasn't all Bucky. His senses weren't that dull. Didn't they mean something? They had a chance to be something more. To be a real couple. Steve had always known that was what he wanted to have with Bucky, but their time didn't understand it. 

Maybe… Maybe Bucky wanted something else. Someone else. Steve drummed his fingers against the table. He needed to know. Why Bucky had shown up and then left. He couldn't spend the rest of his life waiting for someone who didn't want anything to do with him. Better to get it out there, in the open. 

"Natasha?" Steve asked when she answered. "I need to know where Bucky is." Because if anyone knew, it was her. She had obviously been clued into the fact that he was going to be at the bar, or had at least realized as soon as he walked into the bar. It was mere coincidence that Steve hadn't realized sooner. 


End file.
